Simplify the following expression: ${-2n-1-3n}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${n}$ terms together: $ {-2n - 3n} - 1$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-5n} - 1$ The simplified expression is $-5n - 1$